The present invention relates to a structure of a portable terminal and a USB device used thereon.
As a portable terminal designed for game, there is known a portable type game machine as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H11-144040. A camera is rotatably fixed on a housing of this portable type game machine.